Elder Gems
The Elder Gems are an elite group of Gems who aid gem kind, whether aiding it with their knowledge or keep secrets hidden. Members Crinoid The founder and leader of the Elder Gems. Besides managing the Elders, she has assisted in newer gem model recreation. With the diamonds, she helps make each new model more efficient, even if they lack the necessary resources. Ammolite The second oldest Elder Gem, Ammolite is a gifted scientist and aids Homeworld by advancing its technology. She is also influential among the Elders, coming up with new ideas to solve problems withing the group. Because of this, Crinoid had appointed her second in command. Gembone A large, terrifying gem made of bones. Gembone guards the universe's, as well as Homeworld's, darkest secrets. She makes sure all traces of the secret disappear, whether by erasing all traces of it or wiping the memories of the gems involved. Even her location is purposely hidden to to keep away those who yearn her secrets. Gedanite The youngest of the elders. Gedanite is Homeworld's best historian, recording and collecting artifacts long forgotten by time. Her library is managed by a large staff of Gems who constantly keep it updated. Certain aspects of the library is public, but only the elites are able to access the full collection. Previous Members Petoskey Stone Petoskey Stone's original role was to advise and guide individual Gems who had lost their way. Over time, despite his reputation, everyone had stopped caring for him. Even the other elders had stopped paying attention to him. He decided to break away from the elders and Homeworld all together. However, Crinoid and the other elders seek to bring him back. History During gem society's earliest days, Homeworld was free to experiment with different kinds of Gems they could create. When a theory was proposed of creating gems from organic material, scientists first used fossils from an aquatic planet as a basis. After a few tries, the experimentation was a success. One specimen in particular, which was created with multiple fossils at once, retained an expansive amount of knowledge about gem kind and the world she came from. This Gem, Crinoid, began assisting scientists in gem model creation. She slowly gained a high reputation in gem society and was granted the title of "Elder Gem". Over the years, Crinoid had noticed Homeworld's struggles in certain aspects and requested an elder to carefully watch over them. Because creating an elder was very expensive and tricky to make, only a few were created. Petoskey Stone, the first to be created, guided gems to efficiently fulfill their duties. Then came Ammolite who helped Homeworld expand in their science, Gembone who kept the universe's darkest secrets, and Gedanite preserved Homeworld's history. During the dawn of the second era, Petoskey Stone suddenly left the group. This caused a giant rift among the other elders as the scrambled to get their missing member back. No matter how close they get, Petoskey Stone manages to elude them. Gedanite's apprentice, Copal, took up the task of finding the missing elder for them. Trivia * All elders have gemstone placements on top of their foreheads. * Crinoid is the tallest among the elders while Ammolite is the smallest.